


Then and Now before Tomorrow

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This snapshot takes place in the time loop in Clow country, the night before their final battle with Fei Wong Reed.  Prompt by Sam.  Because she's dragged me back into Kurofai hell and I can't believe I let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now before Tomorrow

"Hiding your pain is impossible when traveling with a group.  You're just going to make it harder on Syaoran and Mokona later on."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm _the_ one to talk."  Fai smirked.

For a man who used to smile so sweetly—however falsely—the smug grins were an interesting change of pace. But Kurogane much preferred the honesty and chastisement that filled the magician's expressions now. These were now his true smiles. And although they weren't entirely happy—how could any of them be after what they had struggled through—they were no longer a mask to hide a deeper sorrow.  Even the ridiculous nicknames had become bearable given that.

"Do you need blood tonight?"

"Hm... Not especially. But it feels like I should."

"Are you sensing an ominous future for us tomorrow?"

"I don't have any magic anymore Kuro-puu.  But I guess you could call this—"

"—instinct." Kurogane finished as he began removing his armor, grimacing as his artificial joints creaked. 

Fai was by his side in an instant, gingerly helping him to remove the armor up over his head and tossing his ragged cloak to one side before gently removing his helm, their eyes level.  Something in Kurogane missed the icy blues that used to look at him with unspoken longing. He raised his good arm to cradle the eye-patched side, a silent apology for failing to protect him from that pain. 

Fai closed his good eye at the touch, parting his lips slightly before leaving down to place them on Kurogane's shoulder, where warm flesh met cold steel.  The metallic taste in his mouth was tinged with manmade technology, but it was overwhelmingly the ninja he tasted.

"Don't bother with that, do it properly." Kurogane grunted, reaching for a dagger in his boot.

"If we did it properly, Kuro-Rin, I'd be extending fangs and biting into your neck while you whimper like a helpless maiden."

"You're just making things up now."

"Nope. That's vampire lore in a world somewhere.  I read it once. Besides..." Fai took the dagger from Kurogane's hand gently, their fingers brushing softly, and placed it aside.  "Blood is blood. And I think we've had enough of hurting one another."

"There's a lump on my head that agrees with you."

"Sorry. Guess I have trouble holding back with you."  Fai laughed with an almost sheepish look.

"Can I believe that?" Kurogane gripped the blond's chin, pulling him away from his shoulder and closer to his face, their eyes level. 

"Kuro-wa—"

The halfhearted attempt at another nickname was cut off with a searing kiss as Kurogane pressed their lips together insistently.

The last time had been so long ago, and had regrettably been filled with much resentment. And guilt.  None of that now. 

Fai moaned quietly against him, his soft hands running along his chest and up his neck until his arms were wrapped around his neck.  There was a subtle insistence guiding his touches and kisses.  As if the same instinct which told him that he should feed tonight was telling him that he should allow himself this night's pleasure. Before the morning came... And they chose to move forward the time that had been stuck to _repeat_ in this world.

"I told you I've become sensitive to the presence of blood, didn't I?" He whispered against Kurogane's lips with a dangerous upward turn of his lips.

"What about it?"

"I just noticed a rather... pronounced..." He ran his hands over the bulge in Kurogane's trousers, feeling it tense under his touch. "Concentration... Right here."

"So get to it then."

"Always so impatient..."

But he pulled at the drawstrings to reveal a rather expectant cock, quite swollen and already leaking beads of pre-cum.  Fai licked away the fluid and recalled a time, before he was a vampire, when such things held a far sweeter taste.

With his body changed, many things that weren't blood tasted quite queer, and quite a few normal foods were now repulsive to his tongue as he no longer needed to indulge in any of those to stay alive.  But that did not sate his hunger for this, and he took the whole of Kurogane into his mouth immediately, until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat and he could swallow no more.

Kurogane stifled a groan, running his human hand through the soft blond hairs, gripping them as gently as he could manage while the magician's tongue worked its very particular magic.

For his part, Fai loved to run his tongue along the bottom length, it was where Kuro-Sama was most sensitive. It made his member twitch and throb desperately—as honest as the man, really.  Sneaking a peek above him, he found his own length growing harder at the sight of the flush that colored the ninja's cheeks, his rippling chest heaving heavily.  Such a shame they were always traveling in a group and forced to sleep all together or with adjacent rooms.  He was quite certain Kuro-pii would let out the most delectable screams if he could.

Sooner rather than later, Fai felt the veins of Kurogane's cock pulse against his tongue and he knew the man was close.  If that wasn't evidence enough, the man was suddenly shoving him away onto the bed and pulling impatiently at his clothes. 

The coat found its way to the floor, the bag knocked off the chair, the shirt discarded somewhere in the direction of the window, both their pants in wrinkled heaps on the foot of the bed.

"Shit—" Kurogane winced as he accidentally put too much weight on his artificial arm getting into the bed.

"Here, let me." Fai gently helped him to a lying position, his head and shoulders elevated against the headboard.  "Now... Where on earth did I put that bottle..."

The lack of storage by magical means took the most adjusting.  It used to be so easy back when he could sense where everything was kept and materialize anything he needed immediately. 

Though it took a fair amount of digging and dumping the contents of his bag unscrupulously about the room, he finally found the small bottle of lubricant, which somehow managed to survive their interdimensional travels intact. 

Bouncing back to the bed, he straddled the prone man, passing the bottle into his cold metal fingers. When Kurogane popped it open and moved to pour the liquid onto his still-human fingers, Fai stopped him, eyes half lidded with desire as he whispered,

"No. Use this arm." He touched his fingers to the cold steel. 

"You want _this_ inside you?" The ninja raised a single eyebrow along with the arm in question.

"Well not the whole thing obviously, but... I do believe I paid for it... So I think you're obligated to indulge me with it if I ask."

"You're a masochist." Kurogane grumbled even as he began to pour the oil over the steel. 

Without a tactile sense, he could only tell by sight how well lubricated they were, but he assumed it would do.  Grabbing Fai's hip with his good hand, he reached around and gently began to reach between the cleft of those pale buttocks for his entrance.

Fai gasped and moaned at the mere sensation of Kurogane's hands on him--one fiery hot, calloused and rough, but softer than the cold, unyielding metal that had now found its way inside. The joints of the fingers sent shockwaves through his body whenever Kurogane pulled them out, and it certainly didn't help that it had been a considerable time since their last tumble in the sheets and he was a touch tighter than he would prefer to be.  But Kurogane was right—as he so often was—he was indeed a masochist and the slight pain he felt only made his heart race faster, his breath catching in his throat as he began to pant his lover's name.

"K-Kuro...s-Sama..."

Fai's hips began to sway back and forth, and he ran his own hands along his body before taking hold of his own length and stroking it lightly. 

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk as he watched.  The wizard had always been so reserved, never wanting to face him even as he took charge of their bedroom dialogue.  He had always had to argue and insist to see Fai's face.  Not now as the thin man swayed erotically above him, hair mussed and that pale gold eye never leaving his own crimson gaze as he continued to pant and moan his name.

When Kurogane inserted a third finger without warning, Fai let out a cry and fell forward, his face resting in the crook of Kurogane's neck.  He rose his hips higher in the air, his stifled moans growing ever more desperate, until he finally grew tired of the unfeeling metal—regardless of how much it bound them to each other—and wanted flesh... Kurogane's flesh buried as deep inside him as they could manage.  Because being joined with the man lying beneath him made sense, so much sense in their twisted space-time where reason no longer held any bearing.

And Kurogane obliged, grabbing firm hold of Fai's hips and thrusting into him with abandon. The wood of the bed creaked and groaned in protest but still he pushed faster, their breaths mingling and the flesh of their bodies clinging tight.

Kurogane came first, releasing inside with a guttural cry and Fai came soon after, pumping out his release onto the ninja's chest and abdomen. 

They found themselves cuddled together for hours after, unable to will sleep despite what was ahead for them tomorrow.  Fai pressed himself into Kurogane's left side, his hand reaching over to delicately caress the artificial arm. 

Kurogane's arm for his life, then all of his magic to regain a pale imitation.  Neither of them would be whole again to the end of their days, though the end could be nearer than--

"I'm... Scared." Fai whispered, wrapping his arm around Kurogane's midriff and pulling himself closer.  "I never used to be afraid of death but now..."

Kurogane cradled the blond's head against his own, kissing his forehead, and Fai let out a nervous chuckle.

"How tender you are, Kuro-wan...  But you've always been. It sometimes feels as though so little of you has changed throughout our journeys together."

"I've changed." He clenched his artificial fingers into a fist and released them. "Not just physically... I'm... Weaker now.  But I'm stronger too."

"Are you happy with who you are now?"

"When am I ever happy?"

"Ha! That's true!"

And the two shared a laugh that reverberated through them both, at last easing some of their stress.

"But I'm not... Unsatisfied anymore."

"Good."

"You?"

Fai took several deep breaths and lazily traced old familiar runes onto Kurogane's chest with his finger before answering.

"I'm not sure that I'm completely happy with myself.  But... You and Syaoran and Mokona have seen everything there is to know about me and accept me as I am despite it all and I...  Well... I accept that too.  Everything I've become, the magic in me that caused such pain for so long... Gone.  And my body as a creature that depends on my dear Kuro-Sama to survive... I can live with that. I accept all of that. I don't know if I'm _happy_ about any of it, but I accept it.  I don't feel like running away anymore."

"Good."

They lay together in silence for a while longer, savoring the warmth of the other late into the endlessly repeating night

Fai was the first to fall asleep at long last, on his _side_ facing the ninja, their fingers lightly interlaced. Kurogane wondered if he would always sleep like that now.  He hoped so. It looked far more comfortable to how he used to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
